Jeanne di arc y el contraataque
by Takumi Sama
Summary: Esta historia trata de el nuevo capitulo que trae esta serie. no es un cap ya hecho si no que es una continuacion de la serie despues del ova. Taku.sama


Este es mi primer fic y ojala que les guste publico...espero publicar mas y continuar esta historia tan buena que he creado...  
Ah, y gracias al creador de esta maravillosa serie Chūgaku Akamatsu y sus colaboradores.

* * *

Hidan no Aria.

Jeanne d'Arc contraataca.

Me preguntaba ¿Por qué siento estos sentimientos por Kinji Tohyama? Siendo que solo lo quería para poder salvar a mi madre de su condena. Y en ese entonces llego Kinji, con su traje muy bonito que se había comprado recientemente con Shirayuki Hotogi: la chica que de verdad le gustaba a Kinji, aun asi lo felicite por su traje, aunque me sentí algo celosa de no poder haberle elejido yo el traje, pero segui sonrojada.

Comenzamos un dialogo algo tranquilo:

Hola-le dije aun sonrojada-¿Cómo te fue con Shirayuki?

Bien-dijo-aunque…ya sabes no me gusta ir mucho de compras.

Aun asi digo que ella tiene buen gusto-tome un vaso y fui a tomar agua-.

Entonces me dijo:

Ire a dar una vuelta por la academia, quiero ver y practicar algunos tiros.

Ve tranquilo, yo me quedare preparando algo de comida, esclavo, cuídate recuerda que aun asi hay mas asesinos de butei y pues…m-me p-preocup-po de mis e-esclavos.

Ah, gracias por preocuparte de mi, aunque si me pasara algo te llamare.

Adios-le dije algo sonrojada-llamame para saber que estes bien, y cuidado con Riko.

Entonces después de eso, fui a darme un baño, en ese entonces cuando me estaba bañando, escuche ruidos en el salón, me seque rápidamente y me pude ropa, fui a ver y solo vi la ventana abierta, tome mi celular y llame a Kinji, me preocupe porque no contestaba, entonces tome mis armas y me fui a la academia.

Al llegar a la academia, entre al lugar de Assault, mire por todos lados y no estaba, le pregunte a Jeanne d'Arc si había vito a Riko y a Kinji y entonces:

Los vi hace no mucho en Assault-dio fumando-pero, luego Riko le tomo la mano y se fueron corriendo, incluso se le quedo el celular a Kinji.

Sali corriendo de ese lugar y me junte con Reki para pedirle su ayuda para encontrar a Kinji:

¿Porque estas tan preocupada, Aria?-me dijo- según creía solo era tu esclavo, ¿O me equivoco?

Por lo mismo me preocupo-dije nerviosa- además, solo me p-reocupo p-p-porque nadie me roba mis esclavos..y ade…

No digas mas, mejor vamos a buscarlo, los vi por ultima vez en el negocio de al frente, puede que se hayan ido a la ciudad o algo por el estilo, si Riko quiere llevárselo lo mas factible es que vallas a ver al aereopuerto, te espero alla mientras ve a coger mas armas.

No, voy contigo ahora ya tengo las armas suficientes.

Entonces que esperamos, vámonos.

Nos subimos al coche y en ese recorrido iba pensando mucho.

Me asuste pensando que pudo habérselo llevado a la U.A, entonces marque el numero de Shirayuki, y le dije que fuera lo mas rápido al aereopuerto, para poder ayudar a Kinji. Entonces ella me dijo:

Ok, si Kinji necesita mi ayuda ire rapidísimo hacia alla, nos vemos Aria.

Entonces sono mi móvil:

Tengo a Kinju y a Riko, si los quieres vivos entonces ven al aereopuerto subete en el vuelo A-78 te espero aunque no te confies, puedes morir en el intento, te habla, El verdadero Asesino de Butei, además de ellos tengo a mas de tus compañeros de clase, en realidad secuestre tu clase, todo depende de ti Kanzaki. .

Era ovio que no jugaba conmigo, entonces le dije a Reki:

Ve mas rápido me acaba de llamar el secuestrador-dije alterada-.

No te preocupes que ya acelero. Entonces nos encontramos a Shirayuki y le dijimos que la llevábamos al aereopuerto, ella acepto y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al aereopuerto, le dije a Shirayuki que suba conmigo y entonces subimos al avión , le dije a Reki en el auto un plan, y le dije que se quedara abajo. El avión empezó a elevarse y llegamos a lo alto. Un anuncio del secuestrador sono por todo el avión, decía:

Se que estas en el avión asi que dirijete al primer piso y nos encontraremos en el salón. Si no llegas sola matare primero a Kinji y luego uno por uno. Recuerda que es para salvar a todos no solo a Kinji.

Le dije a Shirayuki que se quedara hay y cuando necesitara su ayuda daría un disparo al aire, entonces segui derecho hasta el primer piso.

Entre y solo encontré a Riko en el suelo:

Aria, hemos peliado por mucho tiempo aun asi salva a Kinji primero, están en el salón, ve rápido-me dijo ya que estaba herida en el suelo.

Esta bien, si ese es tu deseo primero salvare a Kinji…recuerda Regle Numero Uno de Butei: "_Salva a tus compañeros, Confia en tus compañeros" _no te defraudare Riko, Aquí viene Shirayuki para curarte las heridas-le decía-nos vemos Riko.

Aria!-me grito Shirayuki-salva a Kinji, te lo pido porfavor.

No te preocupes…

Mientras caminaba, encontr muchos cables en el suelo, y entonces al final del pasillo, estaba Kinji. Corri para salvarlo y entonces una voz me dijo:

Si caminas un paso mas, el avión explotara, si te mueves de tu lugar, Kinji morirá.

¿Dónde he escuchado esa voz?-me dije pensando-¿Sera que…. Jeanne d'Arc es otra vez la que tengo que capturar?...¿Pero no puede ser ella… Si lo fuera rompería su compromiso con el fiscal y la condenarían a muerte…se arriesgaría tanto para vengarse de mi…?

Seguro ya me conoces, yo soy, Jeanne d'Arc ¿No me recuerdas?

La mire fijamente..y dispare al techo…entonces di aviso a Shirayuki que necesitaba de ella…

Jeanne d'Arc..aun me quiero vengar de ti Aria…por fin te matare ..tus antepasados lucharon con los mios y entonces quedo en un empate…aun asi quiero yo romper ese empate,¿ o prefieres que Kinji muera?

Vi fijamente detrás de ella y hay estaba Shirayuki.

Shirayuki!-grite-atacala ahora!...

Entonces en el barandal se empezó una batalla, yo mietras cuidadosamente camine hacia Kinji y lo libere.

Kinji-dije-aquí tus armas, tu uninforme a prueba de balas y tu modo Hysteria(para activarlo necesitaba mostrarle mis pechos o besarle)

Entonces lo bese y su modo se activó, corrimos tras el pasillo a salvar a los otros Butei y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que cada uno estaba con una bomba en la mano amarrada.

Si ustedes dan un paso mas!-alguien grito-mueren todos los de este avión!

Kinji desactiva las bombas mientras yo le ataco-dije con seguridad-.

Ve Aria, recuerda no morir, y has lo mejor posible.

Fui y enfrente al hombre que grito, le dispare y solto el dispositivo.

Le saque la mascara y era, Jeanne d'Arc.

¿Cómo es que….pero tu estas a-alla!

NO-dijo- yo soy Riko. Jajajaja-reira burlescamente- de verdad creiste que estaba herida? Jajajaja.

Callate!-grite-Si no quieres que te haga un agujero en la frente maldita rubia…

No tengo miedo, en todo caso , no me importa…

Sin pensarlo la dispare en sus manos y piernas….

Riko Mine-dije-estas bajo arresto por intentar matar, secuestrar e incluso robar un avión, con esto podre bajar la condena en 45 años de mi madre ahora solo le quedan 102 años, si continuo asi podre sacar a mi madre antes de la cárcel y asi no la culparan de ser la asesino Butei nunca mas.

Pero esto no acaba-dijo Riko-aun te falta la real Jeanne d'Arc.

Aun asi-dije con tono ironico-Shirayuki la detendrá.

Jeanne d'Arc-dijo Shirayuki-estas bajo arresto por intentar asesinar a todos aquí adentro y además si le vuelves a tocar un pelo a-a m-mi Kinji, te cortare las manos.

Por fin has ganado Aria-dijo Jeanne d'Arc-nunca mas te volveré a tocar….ahora mi misión es el museo Da`vinci en Paris….nos veremos otra vez.

Y salio volando por el vidrio del avión….

Tu Riko-dijo Kinji-no volveras a salir de la cárcel…ahora….te hemos ganado y acéptalo.

Riko nunca lo aceptara-dijo-nunca, Riko es libre, Nya!

Y ahora-dije-¿Se volvió loca?

No-dijo Kinji-ella es asi.

Shirayuki-dijo Shirayuki-¿No tiene crédito en esta situación?.

Por supuesto-dije-pero…..nunca tendras a mi esclavo….Kinji.

Shirayuki y yo armamos una pequeña batalla pero solo era un juego ya que nunca me ganara…  
En cuanto a Jeanne d'Arc-dijo Kinji-¿Qué haremos?

No te preocupes-dije-de eso se encargara Reki…..en el auto planeamos esto…

Sabia que el secuestrador era Jeanne d'Arc, asi que en el auto dije:

Reki, Jeanne d'Arc si es el secuestrador saldrá por la ventana del lado izquierdo de el avión…en ese entonces tu dispararas a sus sujetadores de paracaídas…no morirá solo dale a uno para que caiga al suelo….luego arrestala…y en fin …..la capturaremos.  
En fin.. Jeanne d'Arc igual será arrestada-dije-es lo mejor que se me a ocurrido.

Ah, buena idea …en este momento ya debe haber sido arrestada.

Si…supongo.

Ese dia bajo el avión, miramos el suelo y hay efectivamente estaba Jeanne d'Arc. Reki…la tenia arrestada como lo predije. Nos dieron crédito y con eso ya tuvimos suficiente para bajar la condena de mi madre a 102…

Fin de capitulo.

Por favor dejen comentarios y dejen recomndaciones para mejorar Gracias Por ver esto! :D


End file.
